


curve this body to fit their bow

by eloha



Series: for my muses [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Banter, Birthday Smut, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, Facials, Grinding, M/M, Objectification, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Tapes, Slut Shaming, Spit Kink, Spitroasting, very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: “You’re not going to tell us to have fun?” Shanks muses.Doflamingo looks over his shoulder to see Mihawk walking behind Law, playing with the ends of his ribbon.“Have your fun with them princess.”
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Dracule Mihawk, Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Dracule Mihawk/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: for my muses [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019581
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	curve this body to fit their bow

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I think I got everything tagged correctly in this. This is a special little piece, not only because it's a bday fic but also because I collaborated with @/AstharosheArt on twitter. I tried to write this as best as I could with what she had shown me, it was too damn good to pass up, and I'm really happy with how it turned out! I hope you all like it too ^.^
> 
> Here's the link to the wonderful [fanart](https://twitter.com/AstharosheArt/status/1369347711456182273). Please go give it some love!

Doflamingo enjoys spoiling his lover. 

Whether it's with lingerie, jewelry; thin necklaces that travel between the expanse of his chest, glimmering against his tattoo, or rings fitted on his fingers- not too much lest it be tacky. He only needs one or two, his hands are the real prize. There’s gold in those fingertips, moonbeams shooting out the end, the universe itself lined on those palms. 

Doflamingo worships him with gifts almost as much as he does with accolades- _almost_. Law is a priceless treasure; delicate in his submission, but also ripe in the way he takes Doflamingo. 

Now is another one of those indulgences, something that Law has been wanting, and who would Doflamingo be to deny a man like him? A fool. Only a fool turns their back on a celestial being such as Law. 

Law was a little too eager, glancing at Doflamingo as if he were nothing more than a peasant, golden eyes glimmering. Doflamingo would be the first to admit that he wouldn’t have cared to ever share Law, with others before he had no problem throwing them to those who wanted a try. But Law? Oh, Law’s an enigma. Nobody has ever captured Doflamingo’s attention quite like his lover, which is why he treats him like royalty. 

“You still don’t mind,” Law breathes, eyelashes fluttering coyly, “do you daddy? You don’t mind right?” 

Has anyone ever sounded so beautiful? Impossible. Even while Doflamingo is in the midst of getting Law ready for another, Doflamingo still has never heard- _seen_ \- anyone more gorgeous. Doflamingo smiles, barely a lift of his lips, but he shakes his head all the same. 

“Of course I don’t princess.” 

With a flick of his wrist Doflamingo has the bow finished off and he takes a step back. He really outdid himself even though Law is in nothing at all, the only thing akin to clothing is the ribbon around his neck. A present. If Doflamingo was going to do this, then he was going to do it right, no half assing it even if Law could make anything he touches turn into gold. 

“You say you don’t,” Law starts, “yet that look of yours says anything but.” 

“Ah, I shouldn’t have even tried doll,” Doflamingo admits, no point in lying because if he could he’d tell those two to go back home, but Law wanted this. 

If Doflamingo’s being fairly honest with himself, he’s been wanting it too, but he won’t admit that out loud. 

“You sure you don’t want to be here?” 

Doflamingo’s answering grin is nothing short of devilish, he knows it, can tell by the expression that shows on Law’s face. Doflamingo presses a hand flat on Law’s chest to push him onto the bed, legs already spreading. Soon he’ll be doing that for two other men. If Doflamingo were here for that then he wouldn’t let anybody touch Law. 

“If I see them touching you, princess,” Doflamingo chuckles to himself, easily flipping Law over, “I just might go insane.” 

Law’s laugh is breathless, drowning out into a moan when Doflamingo presses a thumb over his rim. 

“Now, show them how loud you can scream for daddy.”

♡ 

Law is still twitching with aftershocks whenever Doflamingo comes back into the room, two guests with ravenous gazes in tow. It does something to him seeing all those men staring at him like they want nothing more than to split Law apart. Obvious tents are shown in their pants, even Doflamingo has a growing bulge again, and Law licks his lips. If Doflamingo weren’t so damn possessive, he could _really_ give Law what he wants by joining them.

Law’s eyes flick up when Doflamingo snaps, pointing to the ground in front of them. 

“Come.” 

Law is off the bed before Doflamingo finishes the order, knees still the slightest bit wobbly because of how Doflamingo just ate him out into orgasm and then fucked him into another one. They probably heard that. The library isn’t far off from their guest bedroom, and with the door being left open, Law knows they heard every single sound Doflamingo fucked out of him. Which was obviously the intention. 

As much as Law tried to convince Doflamingo they should be in their room; his lover was having none of that. Law’s pretty sure Doflamingo knew how much he wanted that, being pinned to the bed they share by two other men. Law doesn’t look passed Doflamingo when he stops in front of them, eyes solely focused on his lover that’s about to- quite literally- serve him to other men. 

“As breathtaking as ever,” Doflamingo praises, finger playing with the bow wrapped neatly around his neck, “I hope you’ll give me a great show kitty.” 

Law completely forgot about the camera placed perfectly in the room. Doflamingo did a _test run_ with it last night- said test run being Law sprawled out on the bed with a vibrator up his ass, both hands tied to opposite posts. 

_We have to get the angle right kitty_ , Doflamingo said with a pout, turning the toy on and off until Law was fucking sobbing uncontrollably. Law knows Doflamingo just did it so he wouldn’t think about anybody else but him. 

“I will daddy.” 

Doflamingo grins, dipping down to press a chaste kiss on the side of Law’s lips, mouth brushing along his cheek. 

“Remember who this body belongs to.” Doflamingo whispers darkly and Law shudders, eyes fluttering when he suddenly sweeps two fingers up the crack of his ass, pressing earnestly with a satisfied hum. 

Law sways a bit but rights himself when Doflamingo pulls away, turning on his heels without saying anything else. 

“Finally done being possessive?” Shanks lilts. 

Law can’t see at this angle, but he knows Doflamingo is smiling. 

“I could use him some more,” Doflamingo threatens, and Law lights up, “but I didn’t think you’d take kindly to fucking a sloppy ass.” 

Law’s toes curl on the hardwood, cock twitching in interest. 

“That would’ve been a better birthday present.” Shanks winks, finally looking to Law and he can’t believe this man’s about to fuck him. Law can’t believe Doflamingo’s _allowing_ them to fuck him. 

“Speak for yourself,” Mihawk scoffs, rolling his eyes. 

“You’re not staying?” Shanks asks hopefully, stepping closer to Doflamingo. 

Doflamingo grunts, “not a chance.” 

“Such a shame.” Mihawk sighs, staring at Doflamingo like he wouldn’t mind bending over for him. 

Law should feel some type of jealousy over that, but he doesn’t. The mental image he gets of Doflamingo shoving Mihawk forward while he fucks him open is arousing as hell. 

“Who knew you were such a selfless man.” Shanks teases. 

“I’m nothing if not giving.” 

Shanks holds Law’s gaze as he leans close to Doflamingo’s ear, whispering something he can’t quite hear, but if judging by the way Doflamingo’s shoulders rise he could guess what it is. The smile on Doflamingo’s face when he turns his head can only be described as sinister, Shanks’ expression equally as wicked. 

“Careful Shanks,” Doflamingo warns lightly, “haven’t you ever wondered what happened to the first man who crossed me.” 

It takes a lot of work, but Law refrains from reaching down to jack himself off at that threatening tone. What it does to him when this side gets brought out of Doflamingo. 

“Is this a foreplay tactic of yours?” Shanks observes, not hiding the fact that he’s checking Law out. 

Doflamingo smacks his teeth, muttering something that sounds a lot like _wouldn’t you like to know_ , but then he’s walking away. 

“You’re not going to tell us to have fun?” Shanks muses and even Mihawk’s lips split into a grin, seeming to want to join in on the teasing. 

Doflamingo looks over his shoulder to see Mihawk walking behind Law, playing with the ends of his ribbon. Doflamingo’s reaction is immediate, lips turning down, Law knows his eyes are narrowed behind the glasses, yet when he looks to Law his expression softens. 

“Have your fun with them princess.” 

Whereas last night it was _have your way with them princess_ , vibrations tickling up his spine, _ruin them_. 

Law grins and Doflamingo chuckles as he shakes his head, closing the door behind him, and then they’re all alone. Two of Doflamingo’s business partners crowding against him, Mihawk at his back, Shanks his front, one covered erection pressing on his naked skin. 

When Shanks jokingly asked Doflamingo what he was getting them for their birthday, Law muses that was the first time he ever saw him- and Mihawk- shocked. Doflamingo looked to Law with a sweet ass smile, beckoning him forward with a crooked finger, _I think I’ll give you my lover for the day_. 

One would assume Doflamingo actually said that because it is their birthday, but Law has been asking for this since the first moment he’s met Shanks and Mihawk. It’s a blessing their birthdays happened to be on the same day, such a lucky man Law is. Law walks two fingers up Shanks’ shirt, tilting his head coyly. 

“Looks like we’re all alone now,” Law drawls, “whatever will you do to me.” 

Both of them chuckle, breath fanning over his ear. 

“I wonder,” Mihawk muses, dragging a hand up his chest, stopping to tweak one of his nipples. 

Law moans breathlessly, head falling onto Mihawk’s shoulder as he continues to flick and tug at the nub. Teeth nibble below his earlobe, licking and sucking softly, coaxing more moans out of Law. It feels damn good, knowing that it’s not Doflamingo but another man touching him, making marks along his skin. Teeth rake over delicate ribbon, the bow Doflamingo softly wrapped around his throat becoming wet with spit. 

“This is pretty on you baby,” Mihawk murmurs close to his ear, taking a step forward. 

The movement has Mihawk pressed perfectly against him, his entire body molded against Law’s and he can feel _exactly_ how hard he is. Law whines shamelessly when Mihawk grinds, hard cock dancing between his ass. Law’s fingers twitch at his side fruitlessly, gasping when Mihawk’s hand splays on his chest, sliding up to his throat. Law knows he’s just feeling the bow, but he could easily choke him, he’s pliant enough and willing enough. 

“Are you going to stand there the entire time,” Mihawk teases, “come play with us Shanks.” 

Law blinks out of his daze, eyes straying to Shanks who’s now smirking. 

“I was just enjoying the view.” Shanks says, a certain edge to his voice, and Mihawk steps away as if he never even thought about touching Law. 

“Go get on the bed.” 

Law doesn’t think to ask Mihawk why, why he couldn’t just touch him or fuck him where he stood. He turns on his heel eagerly, one knee planted on the edge of the bed, but looking behind him before he fully settles on the mattress. 

“How do you want me?” 

Oh, those expressions. Both men start closing in on Law like that was all it took to get the scene started. Law laughs airily when he’s flipped onto his back, an unfamiliar finger pressing between his ass cheeks and then Shanks is groaning. 

“Did your daddy do this all for us?” 

Law’s back arches off the bed when Mihawk grabs his cock, strokes featherlight and maddening, Shanks toying around with his plug. Law mewls when the toy is gripped, pushing in deeper as if it’s not already settled deep enough. The ministrations paired with what Mihawk is doing to him leaves Law whimpering and writhing, body being pulled in different directions. 

“Such a giving daddy,” Shanks adds on, teasing Law in the best way possible, “don’t you think so Mihawk?” 

Mihawk’s usual golden eyes are blown completely black, towering above Law, fingers growing tighter over his shaft. 

“Oh absolutely,” a glance to Shanks, “do you muse he’d share him again?” 

Shanks licks his lips, fingers gone from Law’s toy to drag his hand around the back of Mihawk’s neck. They make up a beautiful picture, both men forgetting entirely about Law even though they’re talking about him. Law is practically nonexistent, laying here only to watch Shanks lick lewdly into Mihawk’s mouth, Mihawk holding onto Shanks like he’s his lifeline. 

It’s erotic at best, the way their lips move against each other shows that they’ve done this more times than either one of them could probably count. As much as Law wants to jack off or finger himself to the sight, he doesn’t. 

Shanks bites at Mihawk’s bottom lip and his eyelashes flutter, gasping in the space between them. Fingers play with the edge of Shanks’ shirt, and Law can only watch as Mihawk tugs it off him, the garment falling to some place none of them care about. The motion repeated, Mihawk’s equally as sculpted body coming into view when Shanks yanks his shirt off. Law moans when both of their hands start roaming along their skin, almost losing it when Shanks cups Mihawk and he moans all breathlessly. 

“Fuck baby,” Mihawk sighs, hands on either side of Shanks’ arm, hips rocking into the touch. 

Law’s whimper goes unnoticed, as hard and full as ever yet he’s being neglected. If anything, Shanks seems to be keen on teasing Law further, because he pops the button to Mihawk’s jeans, dragging the zipper down. 

“Take these off.” Shanks orders lightly, tapping Mihawk’s erection. 

Mihawk’s groan has Law’s cock twitching, chest heaving. Mihawk does as he’s told, getting off the bed to push his pants and underwear down. With no surprise at all, Mihawk has a beautiful dick. Law finds it slightly taboo that his mind thinks back on Doflamingo’s cock during this moment. Mihawk’s not as long or thick as his lover- but who really is- he’s still wonderfully endowed though. 

With an air of docility Law would have never thought the man possessed, Mihawk falls to his knees, hands skimming up Shanks’ pants. Law’s almost jealous when he gets close to his covered erection, but that envy flies away when Shanks frowns, gripping Mihawk’s hair to yank his head back. 

“Did I say you could touch me?” 

Law’s toes curl at the tone, no longer playful but dominant, in a way reminding him of when Doflamingo reprimands him. Mihawk’s adams apple visibly bobs and he shakes his head against the hold Shanks has in his hair and Shanks smiles, patting his cheek fondly. 

“Get on top of him.” Shanks nods to Law and his heart crawls up to his throat, body thrumming now that he’s finally getting some attention. 

Shanks moves far enough to give Mihawk space to get onto the bed, golden eyes rake up his body as he straddles Law. 

“You can touch me.” Mihawk murmurs, dropping down and Law groans at them being pressed against each other. 

Law’s hands fly to Mihawk’s waist, fingers digging into soft skin when he angles his hips, their cock and balls rubbing together. 

“Down boy.” 

Mihawk grunts when he’s shoved, chest to chest, nose to nose. It’s unnerving being this close to Mihawk, those ever peering eyes of his making it as if he’s seeing completely through Law, and he can’t help but blush. 

“Pretty.” Mihawk comments, and Law flushes more when a finger trails along his bottom lip, rough hands tugging his legs up. 

It looks as if Mihawk wants to say something else, perhaps dish out some more praise, but his voice gives out on him and he moans instead, forehead falling to Law’s shoulder. Mihawk shudders on top of him, moving in a way that has their dicks rubbing against each other deliciously. Law chokes on a moan, hands sliding to Mihawk’s ass to urge him on, feeling a brush of hair on his knuckles. 

“Oh god,” Law gasps, raising his head to find Shanks already staring at him while he eats Mihawk out. 

Spit dribbles down to Law’s balls and his head falls back to the bed, knocking to the side as Mihawk moans against his skin, precum pooling on Law’s stomach. It feels depraved in the best way possible, especially when Shanks starts twisting and tugging at his toy, pulling it out just to thrust it back in. Shanks breaks them apart with expert movements, the room filled with nothing but Law and Mihawk’s voices growing more frantic. 

“Both of you are so pretty,” Shanks rasps. 

Law’s eyes widen when the plug is yanked out, hips bucking against Mihawk’s, hole clenching. Somehow through the rush of blood in his ears, Law hears Shanks groan. 

“How fucking _pretty_.” Shanks licks at the cum dripping from Law’s hole and his nails curl into Mihawk’s ass. 

Law feels bad that that’s the only thing grounding him in this moment, but he can’t seem to care when Shanks starts eating him out without problem. Shanks is fucking outstanding at eating ass, he curls his tongue in a way that has Law singing loudly, feet planting on the bed to rock down on his tongue. His jaw is slack, humping against Mihawk, Shanks, any sensation he can get that brings him closer to his orgasm. 

“ _Shanks_ , oh Mi _hawk_ ,” Law moans, sobbing loudly at Shanks sucking around his rim, eating all of Doflamingo’s cum out of him. 

Mihawk chuckles against his skin, chest vibrating as he pulls away, cheeks just as flushed as Law’s. 

“How greedy you are,” Mihawk teases, “put your hands up.” 

Law doesn’t want to, but Shanks stops eating him out, and with a bit of reluctance he moves his arms above him, twisting the sheets between his fingers. 

“Good boy,” Mihawk purrs, pushing off his chest with shaky elbows, “I’m going to use you now.” 

Mihawk crawls up the bed, knees on either side of his chest, running a soothing hand through Law’s hair. 

“Your lover raves about how good of a cock sucker you are,” Mihawk muses, slapping the tip of his dick on Law’s mouth. 

“ _Not good for anything else_ ,” Shanks purrs. 

Law’s heart swells with pride, loving that Doflamingo talks about him to other men, telling them how good he makes him feel. Law doesn’t deserve such praise from a man like Doflamingo, but he takes it graciously. 

“Open up,” Mihawk orders, slapping Law’s lips again and he opens so easily, tongue lolled out and Mihawk grins at him. 

Fingers thread behind Law’s head and his eyes flutter shut at the first press of Mihawk’s cock in his mouth, warm and salty, the slightest bit of musk. Law hums delightfully, flicking his tongue across his slit to coax out more of his essence. Mihawk’s hand tightens behind his head, rocking slow and deep into his mouth, allowing Law to lick around his shaft however he wants. 

It’s a nice change of pace considering how Law gives Doflamingo blowjobs. Doflamingo never eases Law into it, he makes sure his dick is buried in Law’s throat before he can even think to inhale, facefucking him until he’s dripping with snot and tears, drool leaking down his chin. Law welcomes the way Mihawk is shallowly bobbing his head, groaning above him. 

Law falls pliant on the bed because of it, loves having his mouth used by another man, knowing Doflamingo will be watching sooner or later at how much of a cockslut Law is. That thought alone spurs Law on to take Mihawk deeper, opening his eyes at the broken groan he gets in return, tongue coated with precum. Mihawk must have been more worked up than Law originally thought because his eyebrows are screwed up, mouth hanging open. 

Law doesn’t have the present mind to think about that though because hands are gripping his waist, and just as Mihawk is buried in his throat Shanks drives inside of him hard and fast. Law gags harshly around Mihawk, spit spluttering out the corners of his mouth. Law would have expected Mihawk to ease up, but he doesn’t. If anything, he chases the tightness of Law’s throat, Shanks fucking into him at the same maddening pace. 

“Shit,” Mihawk gasps, nudging the back of Law’s throat, Shanks angling his hips. 

He knew it before, but now it’s signified how much Law _loves_ being shared between men, he craves it even. There’s nothing better than being a hole to fuck into, pleasure being sought out in his ass and his throat. Law wouldn’t care if it’s two men or more, all he cares about is being of use, and Mihawk and Shanks are thoroughly making sure of that. 

“Can’t-” Mihawk grunts, cock stuffing Law full, Shanks still snapping his hips in a brutal rhythm, “fuck I’m not going to last.” 

The grip Mihawk had in Law’s hair moves to the base of his cock, tip settled right on his lips and Law takes this moment to suck in a lungful of air. Shanks laughs without faltering, cupping Mihawk’s chin to turn his head towards him. 

“Is this what fucking a slut does to you?” Shanks taunts, swiveling his hips and Law goes a little cross eyed, walls clenching around his cock. 

Law knew Shanks would be like this in bed, taking whatever he wanted without problem. It makes him fucking giddy, licking around Mihawk’s cock, hallowing his cheeks as he suckles on the head. Mihawk breaks the kiss to groan, head knocking forward as both hands settle next to Law’s arm. Law doesn’t think anyone is more gorgeous than the sight of Mihawk losing composure, even Shanks must think so because he pulls out with a groan. 

Mihawk rocks his hips languidly yet thrusting as deep as he can, and Law relaxes his throat for him every time, growing more excited when taunt balls slap against his chin. It’s just as rough as Shanks once was but even better because Law can feel the ache in his jaw, throat being rubbed raw, Mihawk releases all of these beautiful sounds until he slams balls deep. 

Law swallows around the head of his cock without difficulty, relishing in hot semen trickling into his throat. Law hums, nuzzling closer so that Mihawk slips in a little deeper, his own cock twitching at the lack of air. 

It’s exquisite, Law knows he could orgasm off this alone, but then Mihawk is pulling out with strings of saliva and cum smeared on Law’s lips. Mihawk huffs out a laugh as he looks at Law, sweeping through the mess on his mouth to suck on the digits. There’s a beautiful scratch in Law’s throat as he moans because of the dirty act coming from Mihawk, lips brushing along his ear when he dips down. 

“Your lovers words give you no justice.” Mihawk whispers, low enough that even Shanks probably didn’t hear. 

Law’s eyes widen as he whips his head to the side, seeing Mihawk smirking devilishly before he slips off of him, back pressed against the headboard. Rough fingers grab at Law’s chin, yanking his head much more harshly than Shanks did Mihawk. 

“Your only focus should be on me now.” 

“Brute.” Mihawk grunts. 

Shanks smiles, not put off in the least. 

“Shall we give your lover a show?” 

Law doesn’t know what Shanks means by the question, but when hands slip under his back and roughly tug him up, oh Law knows exactly what he means. There’s no shame at all when he locks his ankles behind Shanks’ back, large cock rubbing between the crack of his ass. 

“You’re such a pretty little thing,” Shanks praises, eyes roaming over Law’s face and down to the bow now askew on his neck, “a shame I can’t keep you for myself.” 

Shanks seals their lips together in a dirty kiss before Law even realizes what’s going on, body falling slack at the tongue and teeth, Shanks lifting him up. Law mewls weakly against his lips when his cock enters him again, the kiss not breaking but growing filthier. It’s the nastiest kiss Law has ever received, and _that_ says something. 

Heat rushes to Law’s cheeks with every swipe of Shanks tongue on Law’s lips, the roof of his mouth, licking as deep as he can inside of him while he bounces him on his dick. Spit drips down Law’s chin when Shanks sucks on his bottom lip, hiccupping on a moan every time his hips snap. 

“Keep your mouth open,” Shanks orders, and Law is putty in his hands. 

He doesn’t think at all whenever he keeps his mouth propped open, eyes rolling when spit slaps on his tongue. 

“You’re fucking disgusting.” Mihawk huffs, and Shanks just does it again. 

Law swallows eagerly, legs tightening to meet Shanks’ pace, cock rubbing up and down on his abs. 

“Go deeper,” Law moans, nails scratching at his back, “ _deeper_.” 

Shanks gives him exactly what he wants, both of them falling to the bed, the back of Law’s knees hooked over Shanks’ arms as he speeds up. Law’s whine can most definitely be heard outside of these walls, along with how the bed is squeaking. Shanks fucks him long and deep, reaching the same parts Doflamingo once did and that really fucks with his head. Here they are in the same place, same position, and instead of being sprawled out and falling apart by his lover, he’s doing it with another man. 

A numbness settles over Law and all he can do is stare blankly at the ceiling, unaware of the drool leaking out of his mouth. Hands settled over another man’s back, thick cock ramming right on his prostate. Oh, Law fucking _loves_ it. 

The way Shanks slams into his loose hole proves he doesn’t give a shit that his lover is going to watch this. Law should feel some type of remorse, yet here he is screaming out Shanks’ name like it’s the only word he’s ever known, egging the older man on. 

“Scream my name louder baby,” Shanks says with his pelvis flush against Law’s ass, plugged full of his cock, “let him know who’s making you feel this good.” 

Law blinks back tears, mouth working open and closed, nails dragging harsh lines across Shanks’ back, but he doesn’t seem to care. 

“Sh- Sh _anks_.” 

Shanks drops Law’s legs to the bed, dropping all his weight on top of him. Law spreads his legs as far as they can go, feeling Shanks smile in the dip of his neck. 

“That’s it slut,” Shanks urges, jostling Law up the bed with every sweet drive of his cock, “you love my dick don’t you.” 

Law nods frantically, latching onto the bed if only not to draw blood on Shanks’ back. 

“Love, _love it_ ,” Law nods mindlessly, “love it Shanks.” 

Knees dig into the back of his thighs and Law swears his vision blacks out when Shanks starts thrusting relentlessly on his prostate. Teeth undo the ribbon carelessly hanging from his neck, fingers digging bruises on his waist, mouth latching onto the column of his throat. There are too many things going on at once, so many earth-shattering feelings, and Law is lost in them all. 

Law doesn’t even realize he’s coming until liquid splashes on his chest, Shanks humming delightfully, not slowing down but speeding up, sucking on his neck harder and adding teeth. Law trembles uncontrollably, mouth dropped open on a silent scream. 

“Look at that expression.” Mihawk coos, finger sweeping up drool to thrust it onto Law’s tongue. 

Law shivers a bit too violently when Shanks moves away from his throat, spit cooling on overheated skin. 

“Flip over,” Shanks grunts, slapping the outside of Law’s thigh harshly. 

Law swallows, limbs weightless, flipping clumsily until his sweaty face is buried on the covers, entire body limp. Both of the men giggle beautifully, and if Law had the energy maybe he would laugh too, but he can’t do anything except lay here dumbly. 

“Poor little baby,” Shanks lilts, hauling him up by his waist and Law whimpers pathetically under his breath. 

“How pitiful. Doflamingo said it was more useful than this.” Mihawk grunts. 

A harsh slap is delivered to Law’s ass and he barely even flinches, too fucked out to do anything other than take it. 

“I like it like this,” Shanks muses, a hand sliding up his spine, “it won’t move, it won’t make a sound.” 

Law’s hole flutters, still shaking with aftershocks, but what those words do to him. Shanks feels a lot bigger when he roughly slides into him again, walls spasming and all, but knowing he’s about to get off inside of him makes Law want to do nothing more than lay here and take it. 

“Look.” Mihawk whispers darkly, not giving Law the option of staying buried on the sheets. 

His hair is gripped tightly, head wrenched back, and the only thing he sees is Mihawk’s hand flying over his cock, the flashing red light to the camera recording all of this. 

“Now your daddy’s going to know what a cock hungry bitch you are.” Shanks says it as sweetly as possible, slamming balls deep and Law’s eyes roll. 

Both of them cum at the same time, one in his ass and another marking up his face and the sound that’s ripped out of Law is guttural. Their orgasms don’t last for ages like Doflamingo, it’s quick and to the point, clean cut. Mihawk pulls away without a second thought, and without his hand holding Law’s head he falls to the bed, face covered in semen. 

Shanks follows through next, pulling out with a loud squelch and a broken groan- most likely because of the sight of his puffy hole- before his release can seep out of him though, Law’s plug is shoved into him without care. Law slumps onto the bed in a daze, mind foggy and feeling so, so blissed out until a sharp slap lands on his ass. 

“You’re a good little fuck,” Shanks murmurs, breath fanning over his ear, “I can see why Doflamingo gives you the world.” 

And then a kiss is pressed on the back of his head, another between his shoulder blades. Law smiles to himself, too groggy to do anything but close his eyes and let the heaviness settle over him.

♥ 

Three days later finds Doflamingo finally sitting in his home theatre, a glass of liquor next to him, screen showing Law. His pretty Law looking as shocked as ever at what Mihawk just told him. Doflamingo can’t hear, and for good reason, if he had heard no doubt he would’ve seen red.

Despite his reluctance at watching the video, Doflamingo felt an itch under his skin every time he thought about it. All he has been seeing in his mind is Law’s limp form on the bed, tear stained and matted with another man’s come, another that he soon ate out of him. If only to not let it go to waste, Doflamingo had said. He doesn’t know who he was fooling, but Law didn’t call him out on it. 

The only reason why Doflamingo is finally giving into the urge now is because he can still hear Law’s cries of pleasure echoing from that bedroom into the library. Familiar sounds that he often brings out of him being done by other men. Doflamingo could lie and say it didn’t turn him on, but he was damn aroused. 

Doflamingo had to stop himself multiple times from walking into that room and showing them just how loud Law could be, just how fucking _sloppy_ he really is. That’s Doflamingo’s reason for watching, to see if they were able to bring that side of his lover out. 

“Daddy, what’re you-” 

_Deeper_ \- 

Law cuts himself off and Doflamingo can’t help but smile, looking over his shoulder to already see his cheeks burning and eyes widening. What perfect timing for Law to get home from work. 

“You’re just in time princess,” Doflamingo spreads his legs, patting his thigh, “come watch with me.” 

Law looks like he wants to be anywhere but in this moment, yet so obedient he is, because he walks forward the second the silent demand is spoken. Tentative steps into the room until Law is in front of him, sitting between his legs nervously. 

“Why are you watching this?” Law mumbles, eyes not meeting the screen. 

That just won’t do. Doflamingo grabs the remote and pauses it, and Law whimpers under his breath. 

“What do you mean why am I watching it?” Doflamingo asks casually, sipping at his liquor, “did you think I’d burn it after hearing you sound like _that_.” 

Law looks to the floor. Humiliation? Law always has the most wonderful reactions because he really is a slut, yet he can turn into a blushing mess at the drop of a hat. Doflamingo glances at the screen, wrapping an arm around Law’s abdomen to tug him back comfortably. 

“Drink.” Doflamingo demands, placing the glass to Law’s lips. 

Law’s so unaware, just happy to have the liquid courage, that when he tilts his head back golden eyes are placed right on the screen. There’s no denying Law sees himself, the hasty sip of his drink proves that. On the screen staring back at them is Law with spread legs, in the middle of voicing out Shanks’ name in that needy tone that makes Doflamingo go wild. 

Doflamingo places the glass on the table next to them, brushing his hands up his thighs, lips pressed against the shell of his ear. 

“Don’t you look so gorgeous kitty,” Doflamingo licks at his earrings and Law shudders, “I still say to this day nothing is ever as gorgeous as you in the throes of ecstasy.” 

Law gasps when Doflamingo palms his bulge, as much as he wanted to deny it, Law is turned on by looking at himself, he hasn’t looked away. Doflamingo presses play with his free hand, stroking Law through his jeans. 

_You love my dick don’t you_. 

Doflamingo squeezes Law’s cock and his head sways back, hips rocking into the touch yet never looking away from himself. 

“Did you baby? Did you love his dick?” Doflamingo’s arm tightens around Law’s, yanking him close enough that his ass is pressed against his cock. 

_Love it Shanks_. 

Doflamingo chuckles, nipping at the bruise that fucking man made. 

“What a dirty little slut,” Doflamingo digs the palm of his hand on Law’s cock, and he keens high in his throat, shaking against him, “you spread it so easily, you’d let anything with a cock fuck you.” 

_I like it like this, it won’t move, it won’t make a sound_. 

At least that’s something he and Shanks can agree on. Law isn’t hiding the fact that’s he’s humping the hell out of his hand, breathy voice just as sensual as the one playing before them. Every movement has Law grinding against his dick and Doflamingo groans. 

“Look daddy,” Law sounds frantic, glazed over eyes intent. 

Doflamingo glances up just as the reflection of Law is looking at the camera and his heart stops. It doesn’t take much for Doflamingo to wax poetics or humiliation towards Law, but the sight of Mihawk jacking off over his face, Shanks fucking away inside of Law carelessly, leaves Doflamingo speechless. 

_Now your daddy’s going to know what a cock hungry bitch you are_. 

All coherent thought flees from his mind, staring open mouthed at the video while Law’s eyes roll, semen splattering over his face, Shanks flush against Law’s ass. Law’s moan is borderline animalistic, tears cascading down his face and mixing with come and drool. 

“I loved it daddy.” Law moans and Doflamingo snaps his mouth closed, belatedly realizing he stopped jacking him off. 

Law doesn’t care about that, there’s a crazed look in his eyes that Doflamingo’s never seen, he doesn’t even try and move whenever he’s straddled. Law just starts humping away, friction between both of their cocks but god _damn_ does that feel good. Doflamingo’s hands fly to Law’s ass, and for some reason that reminds him of watching Law do just that to Mihawk. 

“They fucked me so good,” Law breathes, forehead knocking to Doflamingo’s, panting against his face, “but never like y- you.” 

Doflamingo’s fingers tighten on Law’s ass, rutting up to meet his thrust. 

“Yeah?” Doflamingo groans. 

“Uh huh,” Law licks his lips, eyelashes fluttering, dropping his weight so that they’re really pressed together deliciously, “all I- all I could think about was you.” 

“Oh god.” Doflamingo’s head falls back onto the seat, staring at the ceiling while Law grinds expertly on top of him. 

“Want them to,” Law gasps, “want you to show them how to fuck me.” 

Damn this man’s going to be the death of him. Doflamingo still nods anyways, loosening his grip on Law’s ass to let him have his way. 

The video has long since faded off, the only sounds that can be heard now are between lovers, two men chasing their release in a way they never have. It’s always been careful seduction and picking one another part, but there’s none of that now. Doflamingo’s body is singing with need, groaning every time Law slams down on him. 

“Will you do that daddy?” 

Why the hell does Law sound so in control now? 

“Will you fuck me in front of them?” 

Law licks up his adams apple and Doflamingo fucking loses it, his knees hit the floor before he can even think twice about it, Law’s shocked expression melting into an amused one when Doflamingo settles over him. 

“You fucking minx,” Doflamingo grits, one hand next to Law’s head while the other has his thigh pressed flush to the ground. 

Law’s moan is wanton when Doflamingo starts humping desperately against him, slightly ashamed he’s been brought to this type of state, but he can’t think about that now. The only thing he’s focused on is Law’s giddy expression, dicks hard and Doflamingo’s so fucking close, can practically taste it on his tongue. 

“Like this?” Doflamingo rasps. 

“Closer daddy,” Law claws at his shirt, “closer.” 

Doflamingo drops to his elbows, bigger body easily able to keep Law’s legs stretched wide. 

“Oh _god_ , fuck ‘m close.” 

“Want me to fuck you like this in front of them?” 

Law laughs stupidly and Doflamingo swears he’d give up everything he owns for Law. 

“Or maybe,” Doflamingo rocks down harder, cock twitching, “you want them to join.” 

There it is. Law doesn’t turn away from Doflamingo, he looks him head on and nods. 

“What a greedy slut,” Doflamingo huffs. 

“But ‘m yours,” Law slurs, so far out of it. 

Doflamingo cups his cheek, lips slotting together just as Law seizes up, fingers grappling at his shirt while his climax takes over him. Doflamingo continues to kiss him through it, pours all of his passion for Law into the kiss, and whenever Law settles down it only takes one more stroke for him to release between them. It seems to last forever, Law whimpering under him while he rides out an intense orgasm. 

Both of them stay pressed against each other for who knows how long, soiled clothes and all, just sharing breaths until Doflamingo presses a kiss to Law’s lips. Thick eyelashes flutter as he opens them, eyes slightly unfocused. His pretty Law. Doflamingo traces his bottom lip with his thumb, placing a kiss on his nose. 

“Anything,” Doflamingo tells Law. 

Law’s smile is blinding, nuzzling their noses together. 

“You spoil me daddy.” 

“You deserve it all princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: so when originally writing this I really wanted to write another doflaw x mihawk/shanks, but those damn foursomes take so much out of me sksvdk I literally already struggle so much w threesomes but I absolutely Love these 4 together so I simply couldn't resist writing this when it was brought up. 
> 
> This was also a nice change of pace bc it's the first time I've written doflaw where Doflamingo wasn't present at all. I love the idea of that alone being what turns Law into the biggest cockslut. One day I'll finally write something of these four actually swapping partners and just getting so fucking sloppy, they deserve it.
> 
> [tumblr](https://eloha.tumblr.com/) • [twitter](https://twitter.com/capturingvenus)


End file.
